


His Darkest Plight

by ServantofFeeless



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi, Sibling Incest, Turtlecest, incest warning, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantofFeeless/pseuds/ServantofFeeless
Summary: Raphael finds himself cast into a world of darkness. He's down here in this darkness. He's cold, forsaken and left with no way out. What's a Teenage Mutant Ninja turtle to do in a situation such as this? The red masked turtle doesn't have clue. There is only one thing that the hotheaded turtle is left certain of.Hunger was setting in.





	1. Trapped

He couldn't recall anything, how he ended up down here or even why he was down here. It was all an enigma to him, all he knew was that he had woken up to his entire body throbbing. The agony he felt coursed through him like venom from a viper.

 

 

His mind had been a haze and he was unable to grasp his situation at the time. His head pounded as if someone were beating drumsticks against his cranium. It took the red masked turtle a few minutes to clear the fog out of his head and to focus on his predicament. 

 

 

 

Raphael had attempted to sit up, but as he did so his muscles contracted in protest and he felt a burning sensation travel through him like a bolt of lightning. 

 

Everything within him was protesting in pure and unbridled agony. He'd bit his bottom lip so hard, that was until he tasted copper and released the pressure, spitting out the blood onto what Raph could only guess was concrete. 

 

  
  
The only light source had been a dim one, but the origin of the light was an immense distance above his head. It was then that a realization overtook his mind. Had he actually fallen from up there, all the way down to the concrete below him?

 

The answer had revealed itself to him and that answer was yes, he had plunged down from the gap that allowed the dim light he saw to shine down into his otherwise dark surroundings. 

 

  
  
  
At the time of his awakening, Raph had no idea what to think about his current ordeal. After a few minutes of bracing himself, the red masked turtle forced himself onto his feet. 

 

He had wobbled like a toddler trying to stand up for the first time. He let out a growl and narrowed his emerald eyes, feeling around the murkiness for a wall. 

 

 

Once he found the wall he had leaned up against it, he didn't know how long he had taken to lean against the wall before he finally decided to try and learn about his surroundings. But when he finally managed to start exploring he almost wished he hadn't done so.

 

 

 

As his hands brushed against the first wall, he felt a crevice which he could only assume to be a corner. He moved on and felt the other length of the wall, another crevice, yet another corner.

 

Another wall once again, another corner. And then alas, one last wall and one last corner. He was back at the same wall that he had stared on, and just how was he aware of such a fact?

 

  
  
It's because when he had looked up again, he could see the same dim light shining down on him as it had done so when he had woken up. 

 

The other areas of the rectangular structure were shrouded in shadows, and he could only barely see a few feet into them. Other than that there was nothing else here expect an empty chamber. 

 

 

 

The only thing of significance he had felt beside the cold walls was something wet and slimy and it had a pungent order that he crinkled up his nose to. 

 

He didn't even want to be aware of what it had been. It had been settled on the third wall and he had moved on quicker from that wall than any of the other walls. The place where that wet and slimy substance was dwelling was one of the walls in the darkness.

 

 

 

Raph hadn't been too keen on staying anywhere near the dark walls and preferred to stay nearest the area to the wall with the dim light. At least he could see there, and not feel as though he were blind. 

 

There was only one time in his life that he had ever been blinded, and that was when he had been messing around with Splinter's stuff. He had gotten into some old blinding powder as a turtle tot, and by the time Splinter had found him, Raph had been a blubbering and frightened five year old mess.

 

 

 

That had been the first and only time Raph had ever snooped through his father's possessions. Even now when Splinter had long since passed two years ago, he still didn't rummage through anything. 

 

He knew that his father had left something in a will for each of them, even if he didn't have much to give them, if anything should ever happen to him. 

 

Yet even so, Raph still hadn't collected anything Splinter had left for him. It wasn't as though he didn't want his father's collection of sai, that came with their own unique features, it's just that he had promised to himself that day he'd never look through Splinter's belongings again.  

 

  
  
And everyone knew Raph, as stubborn as he was, a promise he made to himself was one he'd just never break, not unless he had a damn good reason. 

 

And thus far, even after two years of Splinter having been gone, Raph just hasn't had a good of enough reason by his standards to take the collection of sai. He still had his own trusty sharpened sai, so there was no point in taking the collection. 

 

 

Or at least he didn't have a good reason, up until now when he had fallen into this darkness. He found that he was without his trusty sai, try as he might and no matter how much he searched the dimly lit floor of the concrete his sai hadn't been there. And he wasn't about to even slip into the darkness where the light didn't reach to hunt for his weapons. 

 

There was little chance that his sai would have ended up in the darkness seeing as he had woken up right next to the dimly lit wall. If anything his sai should have been lying right next to him if he had fallen, or atleast only a few inches away.

 

 

 

Yet, they were nowhere to be found and Raph had long since given up searching for them. He figured that he had lost his weapons before he fell down into this darkness, and that his weapons hadn't fallen along with him. They must still be up there, on the edge of the gap that the light poured in from.

 

 

 

He didn't know how long it had been since he had fallen down here. But after while he felt his heart thumping a little harder, his pulse racing a little faster and his body tingle as if something was crawling up and down all over his dark green skin.

 

Something was wrong, and it wasn't just because his entire body ached from the fall down here. He moved away from the wall and stumbled to the center of the chamber and scanned his emerald orbs over the darkness. 

 

  
  
He took a deep breath and went back to the dimly lit wall and then brushed his hand along the wall. He stopped for a few moments, the edge of darkness greeting him, where the other wall was. He closed his eyes and shook his head before he stepped into the darkness and felt along the walls.

 

 

When he got to the third wall and his hand brushed against the wet and slimy substance he pulled his hand away and walked along until he felt himself push against the next wall. He used his hands to guide him and then finally he made it back to the dimly lit area and wall.

 

He made his way over to the middle of the lit area and stared up at the hole above. His emerald eyes widened and he trembled, as his mind began to put two and two together. To confirm his suspicion, he once again made another lap around the chamber, using the walls to guide him when he had to leave the light. 

 

And after three or four trips, reality began to sink in. Raph knew where he was, or rather he didn't but he knew what this chamber was. This chamber was an old sewage treatment facility, this chamber was nothing but a vast and barren room.

 

 

Concrete solid walls on all sides, and probably a pool of old and stagnant water in the middle, and a metal drain at the bottom of said pool. 

 

But that wasn't why his heart was beating like a frantic humming bird in his chest. The reason why he was gripped with terror was due to the fact he finally understood what this revelation meant for him.

 

 

His entire frame shook as quick and shallow breaths escaped his parted lips. He hugged himself tightly and continued to stare upwards at the dim light, trying to keep himself from falling apart. 

 

The walls around him felt as though they were closing in on him and suddenly breathing became harder. The reality of it all was beginning to crush and overwhelm him and the shadows that surrounded him seemed to be mocking his plight.

 

 

He was trapped and his only means of escape was impossible for him to reach...

 

 

There was no way he could climb straight up a concrete wall. The only possible way he could have escaped, and even then it would have been a long shot, was with the use of his sai. 

 

But even so, even if he had his sai and even if there was a chance he could have escaped he didn't think he would have been able to. He had been limping ever since he had woken up, and he was certain that he had broken his right ankle.

 

 

 

For it felt like he had shoved it into a bucket of ice and it was freezing and burning all at the same time. Not to mention earlier when he had tried putting pressure on it, rather than just dragging it along, he almost fell face first onto the concrete and there was also this throbbing agony that followed soon after. 

 

 

 

So even with his sai, he'd only have two hands and one foot to work with. There would have been no way to scale the wall like that, and who knows when his ankle would mend? 

 

He certainly didn't know and at this point in time, as he realized there was no escape, he wished desperately that he had paid attention to Donnie's lecture about broken bones and what to do if you broke one.

 

 

 

But he hadn't, and now he was paying the price.

 

 

 

Raphael was trapped...

 

 

 

Injured, cold, and alone. Down in a world of darkness, in a place that he was certain no one knew he was. 

 

Even if he could not yet remember how he ended up here, he had no doubt he had stormed out of the lair while having another temper tantrum and in his blind rage plunged into the chamber.

 

 

 

 

What's a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle to do in a situation such as this? The red masked turtle didn't have clue. There was only one thing that the hotheaded turtle is certain of.

 

 

 

 

A low rumble in the pit of his stomach told him it was probably dinner time at the lair.

 

 

 

  
Hunger was setting in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello one and all! Thank you for checking out my newest story: His Darkest Plight!
> 
> Now what is the origin for this story? Well I'll tell you, it came to me in a dream. I had a dream where I was trapped in a barren chamber with no way out. And my only means of escape was too far up for me to reach, and there was no hope of me climbing up a concrete wall. Being trapped with no way out is certainly terrifying and well I decided if I had to suffer through a nightmare like that then my favorite character had to suffer with me. So thus this fic was born!
> 
> Also being trapped with no one knowing where you are and with no means of escape, you become ever aware of the fact that you could perish through starvation or dehydration.
> 
> So if you can imagine being trapped with nothing to eat or drink, and you know that no one knows where you are, and that they could search for you for years and never find you and at that point you'd probably be dead. Then you can imagine the sheer terror I felt in my nightmare and the sheer terror Raphael is feeling right now. And not to mention not only is he trapped, he probably has a broken ankle and multiple cuts and bruises. Maybe even gashes on his skin from the long fall, he could even have a concussion!
> 
> This could lead to a number of factors. Raph's ankle could possibly not heal the right way if he doesn't get it treated. His cuts or gashes could become infected and if left untreated the injuries could trigger an onslaught of sepsis. Sepsis is a life threatening condition that can lead to death. And a concussion can also cause problems like a blood clot, even though it's rare, a blood clot is fatal.
> 
> Then there's the slow threat of starving to death or succumbing to dehydration. Not only that but since it's a dark, damp and cold chamber, depending on how long Raph is stuck down there, if he is stuck down there in a time that winter is approaching and not to mention he's cold blooded already, he could quickly develop acute hypothermia. A number of things could take Raph's life down here. All of which are not pleasant and are very PAINFUL ways to go.
> 
> So will Raph survive and ever see his friends and family again? Will his friends and family ever find him? Will he be rescued?  
> Or will he succumb to all the possible deathly scenarios he will face? You'll find all this out and more in: His Darkest Plight!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for joining me and I hope to see you in Chapter 2!


	2. Shadows Expanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the darkness, instinct takes hold and all sense fades. Panic and fear is in control and the shadows is all there is.
> 
> Raphael wants his dad.

Raph didn't know how long he'd been stuck down in this darkness, however he knew that it must have been hours. His stomach was lowly grumbling letting him know of its disdain. 

 

 

The emerald eyed ninja leaned against the wall in a sit, he narrowed his emerald and glared down at his stomach. 

 

 

He muttered under his breath and crossed his arms. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on anything other than the hunger that was gnawing within his guts. 

 

 

 _"Yah know_ ,  _knowing yah being t_ _ha_   _Hothead_ _yah are yah probably stormed o_ _ut of the lair_ _. If yah weren’t such a colossal ignoramus_ _-_ _then yah might be safe an' at home an' well fed. Then yah might not be_   _feeli_ _n_ _’_ _like utter shit right now."_  

 

 

Raph's face contorted into a scowl and his fingers dug into the skin upon his upper arms. He let out a haughty huff, knowing his inner voice was correct. 

 

 

He had been well aware that one of these days in his life he'd end up diving head first into peril. 

 

 

 _"So now_ _dat_   _yer_   _stuck down here, what's yah plan?"_  

 

 

 

"Plan...plan fer what? Ain't got no reason tah plan. Thought yah knew we were stuck down here. Ain't nothing tah do except keep my tail parked right here an' wait." Raph replied with an irritate grunt. He didn't know what else he could do besides wait this awful nightmare out. 

 

 

 _"Wait? Wait for what?_ _Tah_ _starve_ _tah_  d _eath?_ _Tah_   _wither away from dehydration? T_ _ah_   _succumb_ _tah_  y _ah wounds?"_  

 

 

Raphael's face contorted into a scowl as he glared up at the dim light above him. His inner snarky voice was starting to drive him to the edge of insanity.  

 

 

 

He was beginning to wonder if this snarky voice was the voice his brothers always heard out of him. He wouldn't be shocked if that were the case. He knew that he could be an insufferable asshole at times. 

 

 

 

And being the insufferable asshole that he was, landed him in a situation such as this. He was really starting to doubt and regret some of his life choices. Another rumbling growl broke his concentration and he groaned, patting his stomach.   
 

 

  
_"What yah done_ _talkin_ _'  already, no witty comebacks from_ _ol'Raphael_ _? Wow yah have really let dah fear take hold of yah if_ _yer_ _not even cracking back wise ones!"_  

 

 

 

Raphael groaned as he tried to focus his gaze anywhere else but up at the light, the light was only reminding him of the freedom just beyond his grasp. "What dah yah expect me tah even do in a mess like this? Ain't much I can do at dah moment! Mah ankle's probably beyond repair, seein' as how it's swollen all tah shell. Not tah mention I can't climb a vertical concrete wall, if yah haven't noticed, smart ass." 

 

 

 

 

Talking to himself was probably the only thing that kept him grounded; and kept him from going off the deep end.

 

Despite the fact his inner voice was driving him utterly mad, it was still the only thing that prevented him from going mad, as contradictory as that sounded it was the truth.  

 

 

 _"Well yah got me there pal, you're right_ _ain't_ _really much_ _tah_ _do down here, is there? Well perhaps you could try making a makeshift splint somehow for yah ankle, at the very least. Yah still remember how_ _tah_ _do_ _dat_ _, don't yah?"_  

 

 

 

The hothead closed his eyes and attempted to reach within his memories, seeking out any possible memory that involved making a makeshift wrap or splint for his suffering ankle. It took him a few minutes to rummage through his consciousness before he stumbled upon Donnie treating him once for a sprained ankle.  

 

 

 

After he observed the memory in full detail he opened his eyes and then took off his belt, and some of the wrappings around his fingers and wrists. Carefully and cautiously he began to make an ankle wrap, hoping beyond hope that his ankle could still yet be salvaged.  

 

 

A sense of purpose washed over him, despite the fact he was trapped with no way out. The mere fact he had a goal in mind soothed over some of the helplessness that gripped him like a vice. 

 

 

Having a set goal in making a makeshift splint for his ankle really took his mind off of things. It also silenced his snarky inner Raph, even he was sick of listening to it.

 

And it had only spoken to him five times. He could only imagine how fed up his brothers must be with his snarky attitude. His heart fluttered and he felt his body grow warm and fuzzy, a low chuckle escaped his parted jaw. 

 

 

“M’one lucky bastard tah have my brothers. Brothers that I probably don’t deserve…” He mumbled to himself, keeping his voice low. Not wishing to cause his voice to reverberate off of the concrete walls. His chuckle had already eerily bounced off of the walls and a chill shivered down his shell when that happened.  

 

 

 

Which is why he tried to talk to himself about his brothers. Talking to himself allowed him to not feel so isolated, in fact talking to himself was the only thing that was probably saving him from falling off the deep end.   
 

 

 

Raphael snorted and rolled his emerald eyes as he could only imagine what Leonardo would be saying about his situation. "Oh Raphael, you're so damn reckless! Yah need tah think before yah act, bro! You're gonna end up gettin' yerself killed one of these days!" The red clad terrapin couldn't help but notice how hollow his own laughter sounded to him within this empty chamber.  

 

 

 

He let out a deep and heavy sigh, leaning the back of his head against the cold concrete wall. He stared up at the light above him, the opening was his only means of escape. Yet he couldn't ever hope to reach it in his condition. 

 

 

 

His initial fear had long since subsided and now he had resigned himself to the fact he was trapped. There wasn't much he could do about his situation other than let his mind wander.  

 

 

His stomach growled once more, breaking his concentration, scowling he looked down at the mid-section of his plastron.

 

"Shut up, I have nothin' tah feed yah!" He growled right back. He knew talking to his stomach was useless and it would continue to rumble despite his protest, but honestly, he couldn't care less.  

  
   
   
There was no one to talk to down here besides his own snarky thoughts, and he wasn't too keen on revisiting that voice in his head at the moment.

 

"Damn it, I could devour an entire buffet as rapidly as Mikey could chow down an entire pizza." With a frustrated sigh he decided to flop down onto his side and stare into the darkness of the chamber. 

 

 

 

That got him to thinking, just what was that slimy patch on the wall that he had brushed his fingers on earlier? It was slimy but it also had a soft and spongy like texture.

 

He let his thoughts imagine what it could have been. As he did, exhaustion began setting in and before he knew it his whole world went dark as he slipped off into a dreamless slumber. 

 

- 

- 

- 

- 

- 

 

When next Raphael woke, he wasn't certain how much time had passed. At first, he thought he was at home and asleep in his own bed, that was until the memories of what happened came rushing back like a tidal wave.

It was then he realized what had woken him up, his head was throbbing and his whole body was tense with pain. With deep groan he squeezed his emerald eyes shut. He supposed the pain of the fall was catching up to him now, but he could care less. 

 

 

 

He had woken up thinking all of this had been nothing but a night terror, only to be faced with the fact that this was his reality. A sigh escaped his parted lips as he pushed himself into a sit.

 

He gazed around the chamber, searching for something sharp and finally his gaze settled on a rock with a jagged end. He reached over and swiped it up into his right hand and then scraped it against the wall marking one tally.  

 

 

 

He had made an estimated guess and decided that he might as well have been down here for at least a day. He knew for certain that Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Casey, April and their allies must be searching for him. Or so he hoped that they were.

 

He still wasn't aware as to how he came to be here. If he had gotten into a fight with his family and rushed off, they might assume he needed his space. And perhaps they weren't at all worried he had been missing for a whole day. 

 

 

 

This had been a reoccurring pattern with Raphael. He'd storm out and not come back home, sometimes even for weeks at a time.

 

It was then that the rock dropped from his hand and he let out a groan and hit his head against the wall, causing his head to throb even more.

 

"Fuck!" He snarled out in utter frustration, he realized only now that he might have sealed his own fate by his damn hotheadedness. 

 

 

 _"Good job,_ _Raphie_ _boy! Yah done fucked up! Splinter always did say_ _yer_ _rashness would be tha end of yah yet!"_  

 

 

His snarky voice was back invading his thoughts once more. "No shit, Sherlock!" He spat back venomously to himself. He already figured that out himself, he didn't need his own inner thoughts being a little bitch pointing out what he already knew. 

 

 

 _"So now what are yah_ _gonna_ _do? Yah just_ _gonna_ _wait here for yah death, right?"_  

 

 

Raphael wrapped his arms around himself and shivered, suddenly the air around him felt as though it had rapidly dropped a few degrees. He was at a loss as to what his reply should be. What could he do for himself in such a seemingly hopeless situation? 

 

"I don't know! Why are yah askin' me yah damn fool? Yah are me! Ain't yah the one that already told me that we was trapped here? An' that there wasn't anything we could do, anyways?" He finally huffed out in sheer frustration. There was literally nothing he could do about his situation. There was no way out, he was trapped and that was that. 

 

 

It was then that the eerie thought Raphael had been trying to avoid crossed his mind. 

 

 

 _I could die down here_ _an_ _' never be found. My family would wonder tha rest of their lives not_ _knowin_ _' what happened. What if the last things I said_ _tah_ _them were harsh?! What if they think I hated '_ _em_ _so much that I just ran out on them and_ _nevah_ _came back?!_  

 

 

The passing thought cause his stomach to churn and twist, and then a shrill scream erupted from within him and he balled his hands into fists and he assaulted the concrete wall with them. He punched and punched and punched and punched.... 

 

 

And punched....and punched....and punched.... until he could feel something warm, wet and thick trickle down his hands and arms. He stared down at his hands, realizing he had punched the wall until he split open the skin on his knuckles and that he was bleeding.  

 

 

 _I don't_ _wanna_ _die..._  

 

 

That was the next chilling thought that drifted through his mind. It was true, he didn't want to die. He never thought he was afraid of death, he never had a fear of dying in battle.

 

But this... this wasn't battle, this was something entirely different. In battle death could reap quickly and silently, but down here, the reaper wouldn't be so merciful. 

 

 

The reaper would wait in the dark abyss on the other side of the chamber, waiting as Raphael withered away like a red rose without sunlight or water.

 

And then and only then would it strike through him and take him. Down here death would be agonizing and slow, and that thought alone caused his heart to race, his mouth felt dry and the shadows within the chamber seemed to expand. 

 

 

He didn't want to die... 

 

He didn't want to die... 

 

He didn't want to die... 

 

 

 

**HE DIDN'T WANT TO DIE!**

 

 

 

 

He wanted his brothers... he wanted to be home. He wanted to be safe... 

 

 

 

He wanted this to be a night terror, he'd give anything for this to be a night terror. The fear he thought he had banished earlier was back and this time it had returned tenfold. Panic gripped him like a vice and he stared up wide eyed at the light once more. 

 

 

 

"Leo....Donnie....Mikey....Casey....April?" His voice sounded so weak and pathetic to his own ears. He didn't even recognize his own voice, it didn't sound like him. He didn't sound like himself. He called out their names again, louder and louder each time, pushing his vocal cords to their limits. 

 

 

 

"LEO! DONNIE! MIKEY! CASEY! APRIL!" He hadn't realized he had pushed himself up onto his feet until he felt a dull ache in the ankle he had possibly ruined forever. His vision was blurring, but he didn't know why. He clawed at the wall, he was a trapped animal and his instincts were kicking in.  

 

 

 

**Out!**

**Out!**

**Out!**

**Out!**

 

**He had to get out. He had to get out! He had to get out!**

 

  
   
His guttural screams for his family members became garbled until he wasn't screaming for anyone in particular. He was just screaming, his screams reverberated through the chambers, mocking his suffering. 

 

 

 

"SENSEI! SPLINTER! DAD!" A strained sob ripped through his vocals as he collapsed in a trembling heap. He curled up into a ball on the cold and unforgiving concrete floor. He screamed no more. 

 

 

 

"Dad...." He repeated over and over in a hushed and shaky tone, like a broken record repeating itself.  

 

 

 

He wanted Splinter... he wanted his dad. Raphael felt like a terrified tot again, he hadn't ever been this frightened since he had gotten the blinding powder in his eyes, well that's not entirely true.

 

To be truthful he hadn't been this shaken up since Leonardo had almost died when the Kraang invaded and went comatose on them for three months, and when they thought Shredder had killed Splinter.  

 

 

 

But now Splinter really was dead, and he wasn't there. Raphael couldn't go running for his father for comfort anymore. He was gone and he wasn't coming, and he wasn't going to save him from his fears, not this time. Yet still... he called for him despite knowing it was hopeless. 

 

 

 

 

"Dad..." 

 

 

He continued to call and call for his father until darkness crashed over him like a waterfall, and he surrendered to unconsciousness.  

 

 

 

- 

- 

- 

- 

 

 _One day, six hours, fifteen minutes and 30 seconds._  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn, that escalated quickly! At any rate you must remember that this fanfic spawned from my own night terror. And I'm taking things that I actually experienced in my night terror and applying them to Raph. I actually did call for my family in a blind panic in my night terror and then kept calling for my mom and my dad.
> 
>  
> 
> So that's what I had Raphael do here. I honestly think this is a very reasonable reaction for Raphael to have. He finally realized that this wasn't a night terror and he is really trapped and he doesn't want to die. Coupled with the fact he's an animal and animals don't do well when they're trapped in a confined space, I thought it was appropriate for him to have a mini melt down.


End file.
